Goodnight Moon
by NerdDepot
Summary: One shot based off the song Goodnight Moon by Go Radio. Rated T for mature theme.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic, I welcome reviews! Based on the song _Goodnight Moon_ by Go Radio, listen while you read, it's worth it. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the song, the book Goodnight Moon, or TMI, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.**

They were laying side by side, inches apart, their hands near grazing. Both were staring at the ceiling, neither able to look at the other. Their relationship had been strained for the last several weeks and at the moment neither could sleep, but they couldn't face each other either.

Jace had been trying to be what Clary needed, but he was so lost, feeling as if nothing was real anymore. He felt as if he were going to explode, like his heart had shattered and was about to burst out of his chest, cutting down everyone nearby with its painful shrapnel. Unable to stand the loaded silence anymore, missing his wife who was a million miles away as she lay next to him, he moved his hand to close the gap and covered hers, grasping it like a lifeline. He heard her softly gasp, her fingers twining with his, tightening their hold.

Jace turned his head toward her, taking in her mess of red curls, her jade eyes that were currently shining with unshed tears, the look of sorrow that had aged her beautiful face in the last weeks. 'Clary.' His voice, even whispered, tore through the silence, drawing her eyes toward him. He reached across to her, releasing her hand only to gather her in his arms and pull her to him. He could feel the shuddering breath she drew in against his chest.

'I know it's late, but don't go to bed yet. Please.' He put all his need for her in to that one word. He could feel her melt in to him, her resolve breaking. 'I don't know what to do anymore. I just need you. Just you.'

Jace could see the clock on the wall, lit by the light from the moon outside their window. He wanted to smash it, knowing that 4 in the morning was far too late for them to go to sleep, but not wanting to break this small moment with his wife.

He had been trying so hard to be what she needed, comfort her when reality became too much. It had been weeks, but still they couldn't bear to tell anyone what had happened. Only their parents had known they were pregnant, and they knew the night they had gone to the hospital, but had given them privacy at Jace's request. He knew they would have figured it out, but it was still too raw for the couple to face. They could barely speak to each other, exhausted from living their lives outside their house as if nothing had happened.

Jace could feel his own dam breaking as the love of his life cried into his chest. He buried his face in her hair, breathing her in as his pain poured out. He knew he was making a mess of her hair, but he couldn't find it in him to care in that moment. Right there, in their bed, with moonlight falling across them, Jace knew this could be the end. He didn't know if they could come back from this. The realization drove him to pull Clary up gently but urgently and kiss her passionately, as if it were the last, the kiss to say goodnight to the baby they had lost, the hopelessness they had been engulfed in. The kiss to remind her how much she meant to him, how much he needed her. He could feel the fire igniting in her, hope burning through the kiss. They rested their foreheads together when they broke apart, breathing each other in.

'I want to finish the painting', Clary whispered. She had started a painting for the nursery, it contained a passage from Goodnight Moon: _Goodnight stars, goodnight air, goodnight noises everywhere._ Jace knew how important this was to her. 'Why don't we hang it in here? It'll be just for us, to remember him. We don't ever have to share it.' Jace pressed a kiss to her temple as he finished speaking, reaching for the last string holding them together, hoping that she wouldn't leave him alone.

He looked into her eyes, seeing her as she was the day they married, coming down the grand staircase, gaze locked with his, eyes shining brighter than the sun pouring into the room. He met her lips with his again as he remembered the one they had shared that day, and this time he could feel them mending, falling for each other again in the moonlight.


End file.
